The Final Four
by campbellwixted
Summary: This story is meant to be a season 2 of the Elite Force, it is set right after the Elite Force discovers Douglas injured (S.1 E.160). Follow Skylar, Bree, Oliver, Kaz, and Chase as they battle the shapeshifters and their personal lives. I hope you enjoy! :)


The gang rushes into mission command only to spot Douglas sprawled on the ground, moaning. Chase sprints over to his side and grabs his hand. A look of horror falls across his face as growing paleness follows. He asks Perry what happened to his father/uncle. She replies, voice shaken "I don't know. I came here after chasing him and just found Douggie on the floor." Bree sharply turns to Chase, heart rate quickens, palms sweating. She sighs, "Reese". Chase slams the wall, frustration pulsing through his temple and emotion conquering his bionic brain. The superhuman is letting the human wild. He yells "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Skylar and Bree walk over, in an attempt to comfort him but it is too late. He dodges past them and in a whirlwind of emotion, jumps into the hyper lift. He skyrockets into the penthouse. The bulging vein in his temple throbbing with madness.

Meanwhile, Kaz and Oliver exclaim "CHASE NO!", the man with bionic hearing doesn't even detect this. Too caught up in his thoughts to listen. Bree struts over to Chase's cyber desk and flips through it. She scrolls through all of Chase's files. Mumbling them under her breath, "Mission Suits, no. Caldera, no. Reverse aging, no. Mighty Med, no. Adam and Bree's bionic chips, what? Ugh, not now. My bionic chip, what? That's separate. Of course, the narcissist does that." Suddenly as she attempts to swipe to the next file a beep sounds. An error message occurs, stating that was the last file. Bree puts the pieces together, she turns around to face the group, looking worse than Douglas. She freezes in a state of panic and just watches her surroundings. Kaz on the phone with Horace, trying to get help on how to fix Douglas. Oliver holding Douglas's hand. Skylar calling out for Chase. Skylar turns around to face Bree and she immediately sees the distract that the bionic girl is in. Bree states flatly, "Reese took the list."

Chase not even out of the hyper lift yet fires up his laser bo. The hyper lift comes to a stop and he runs out looking for vengeance, his usual finesse with the lethal weapon gone. He runs out to the terrace, rage fueling his step. His bionic senses lead him right to Reese, on the ledge of the terrace. She looks down upon him and smirks, holding a flash drive in her hand. Chase realizes it's the list.

Skylar and Oliver run over to Bree and scroll through the files to double-check. The error pops up again. The file is gone. "Reese took out Douglas when he caught her downloading the list. Now the identities of all the superheroes and their locations are at risk, ``states Skylar. Oliver adds on "I just checked and the last file downloaded was 4 minutes ago, and we've been here for almost 3. So-", "Reese might still be here!", Bree interrupts. Kaz hangs up the phone and runs over to the group, "We don't have the medical equipment here to save Douglas. Horace has set up an underground facility for us to heal Douglas in a secure location. I'll take him there while you 3 work on Reese, Roman, and Riker. Wow, that's a mouthful." Oliver steps over to Kaz and pats him on the shoulder, "Ok buddy, just promise me you will be careful." "I promise."

"Reese" Chase states voice concrete. "Yes, Pookie bear", Reese taunts. "Give me the flash drive. NOW!" Chase yells, voice piercing with agony. Reese smiles and walks around the edge of the terrace, dangling the drive over the edge. "It would be a shame if I were to drop this, wouldn't it, Chasey." "You're gonna have to take me out to get away with that drive," Chase says, just egging her on. Reese's smirk curls up into a smile, "Alright", voice so eager and pleasant for the demise of the bionic boy. Chase runs at her laser bo in hand as Reese shapeshifts. Her shapeshifting is different that Roman and Riker's clouds, after all, she is eviler. She morphs into Chase, stunning him with her actions. He stops dead in his trail. Eyes agaze. Jaw dropped. Reese as Chase walks over to the boy and taunts "What are you too afraid to fight yourself. After all, we all know how this is going to end." Chase snaps out of it and retorts "Yes, we do. With you splattered all over the sidewalk." "Wow bold of you to ay, given that you are fighting a stronger version of yourself. One that doesn't get manipulated by emotion." "You are evil." "Wow, thanks for informing me of that," sarcasm ringing through the air "But you are more evil than me, Chasey." "What?" "You lead your father to his doom and your whole team down. Now they are all about to be destroyed." "What?! No!" Chase overwhelmed by the fact that his team and family are in danger, turns his back to Reese, running for his family. His only hope of getting them out of danger, he yells at the top of his lungs "RUN!"

Stuck back down in Mission Command, Kaz and Douglas wormhole away to Horace in an attempt to save his life. Sklar, Bree, and Oliver load up in the hyper life, ready to fight Reese and get the superhero list back. Skylar presses the hyper lift button and nothing happens. She presses it again and again and even uses her superstrength to punch it, only leaving a dent in the metal. Oliver grabs her shoulders and tells her to calm down. She shrugs him off and bursts out "no. No! NO! The hyper lift is broken and the exit is sealed. How are we supposed to get to the list and Reese? AND CHASE! Oh no, now we are stuck down here with no way out and everyone needs our help. Bree takes Skylar by the shoulders and shakes her up and down, jolting her. Bree says as calmly as she can "Skylar, don't worry everything will be fine. Besides Chase is upstairs and if Reese is still here, Chase will handle her. Now let's go to the weapons room and find something to blast this exit with." Skylar now calm agrees and both girls run to the weapons vault. Oliver still in the hyper lift looks up at the ceiling and wonders why it's blocked. Feeling like an idiot, again, he realizes Reese. About to step out of the hyper lift he hears a faint voice say run. But this wasn't just a voice it was Chase's voice. He thinks out loud "Oh no, Chase is in trouble. But then why is he yelling to our run. Oh no we are in danger. Run, why run," Suddenly the hyper lift blockade starts falling. Oliver ducks out of the elevator only to see bombs raining down onto mission command. He knows that as soon as they hit the floor the whole place will be blown up. He thinks what worse place to be with bombs falling than Mission Command filled with weapons. Oh no! The weapons vault. Bree and Skylar. As if on command they emerge from the rock tunnel and all in a split second, Oliver sprints to the cyber desk, grabs the remote, Sprints for the tunnel, clicks the remote to close the tunnel, slides under the closing door, sweeps the girls out of the way, and closes the door. The next moment the place shakes and everyone falls to the ground.

Upstairs Chase, running for the hyper lift and his family, falls to the ground. He was hit by his very own laser bo. He uses his gymnastic moves to spring up from the ground but just then falls back down with a shake of the explosion. He screams "NOOOO!" Piercing the atmosphere. H get back up, stealing tears meltdown his face and hot blood gushes out of his back wound. Reese taunts him "Oh what a shame to your team, all destroyed by my blast. Guess taking out this so-called elite force was much easier than I thought. Pookie bear." Her last 2 words ripping through Chase. He yells and charges at her with his bo, only to be struck again. Now shapeshifted Chase uses his molecular kinesis to move real Chase out to the terrace. Struggling to battle her hold on him. She runs over to him only strengthen her grip on his mind. "You know she teases, Bree was the first Bionic superhero combo, but I will be the first bionic super villain combo," "No, you will never be bionic" he yells, his energy fading fast. "Well now that dear Bree is dead and I can't take her chip, I guess yours will have to do." She laughs evilly, pure toxic venom would be better than this. Chase's eyes widen in horror as she moves closer. He screams "NOOO!" She walks closer, "Oh yes, dear Chasey, what is yours is about to be mine. And what would be better than watching yourself pulling the only thing that makes you who you are out of your neck." Chase in panic and disarray flashes back to when Giselle tried to take out his chip with her army of Android and Troy. He closes his eyes and channels his energy creating a force field around him, poorly blocking Reese's powers. He looks up at her and she is already 2 steps ahead of him. He grabs him, and pushes him to the ground, stunned by this Chase is glued to the ground. Reese rushes from his side, runs into the kitchen, grabs a knife, and pins Chase down. She whispers in his ear, still shapeshifted into Chase, "This might hurt a lot." . . .


End file.
